


Why'd I Write That

by minikyojin



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 09:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12055650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minikyojin/pseuds/minikyojin
Summary: Keith is the lead singer of a slowly growing popular band with Shiro is his managerKeith would often bring song ideas to Shiro, tossing off possible lyrics he could use for new songs, but one day, Shiro notices that some of the lyrics he wrote were more personal and seem like Keith is calling for help but he's too stubborn to outright admit it.





	Why'd I Write That

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one shot based off of a prompt I wrote on tumblr
> 
> Now this was written in a rush to try and get it done in a day, so it might not be the best but if enough people like it, even with it’s...shortcomings, I might actually make another part to this that’s multiple chapters, but that’s just all up in the air at this point.
> 
> OTHERWISE, I hope you enjoy

“And in a surprising upset, new band “The Paladins” have made an incredible mark in the entertainment industry. The new band, seemingly coming out of nowhere, have been selling out concerts all across the country, having countless fans in an uproar whenever they announce their next tour. The band is currently on a break for an undisclosed amount of time, staying under the radar for the time being, and everyone in the industry can’t wait to hear what their next move will be.”

With a smile, Shiro shut off the TV. He liked how The Paladins continue to get recognition even in their time of absence. In fact, their popularity seemed to grow without them around, at least for now. It made him wonder how everyone will react when things get active again.

“You’re still watching that?” Shiro looked over to see Keith standing in the doorway.

“Just doing my job of making sure our image is in tact.” Shiro joked, getting an eye roll from Keith.

“That’s just your excuse to watch TV, Mr. Manager.” Shiro cringed when he heard that cursed nickname that Keith knew he didn’t like but would poke fun at him for whenever he got the chance.

“Lance is rubbing off on you I see.” Shiro shot back, getting a gag from Keith.

“Why must you be so cruel?”

“Call it minor payback.” The two of them chuckled as Keith made his way over to where Shiro was sitting.

“You mind...Looking over this stuff?” Keith asked, hesitantly handing over a small stack of slightly crumbled papers to Shiro.

“Sure.” He replied, offering a seat next to him, which Keith took no questions asked.

This seemed to turn into a routine for them. About once a week, Keith would bring Shiro some random lines he would write to possibly put into songs because “He was the only one who’s opinions Keith could take seriously,” which Shiro really didn’t mind.

Seeing as he wasn’t technically about of the Paladins, and was more of the man on the sidelines and helped from the shadows, he was more than happy to help out any other way he could. But he tended to notice something as time went on.

Before Keith would bring him a novel’s worth of pages to go through, and the two of them would read through them in multiple all nighters to pick the best lines for their next song. But lately, Keith had been bringing fewer and fewer pages. It was clear to Shiro, but he didn’t have the heart to bring it up. 

At least that was until today.

As Shiro started to read through what Keith gave him, he couldn’t help but notice something...off about them.

I don’t understand why I try so hard  
I feel the need to walk away  
It doesn’t even matter at all

I’m not the same as when we began  
I question it’s good if I’m here  
I’m not the reason people stay  
So why should I stay?

He’s the one that be in my place  
I’m the one who should disappear  
This is not how things should have been

Though things won’t be so bad  
Eventually I’ll be gone  
Making things better than they are now

Shiro could feel his heart sink as he continued to read what Keith wrote. His hands instinctively start to twitch as he tried to resist tearing up the page so he didn’t have to read anymore.

Despite his restraint though, Keith couldn’t help but notice Shiro’s reaction.

“Shiro..? What’s wrong?” He glanced down at the page, and his eyes widened in shock. “How’d that-?” He tried to reach over and snatch the paper away, but Shiro pulled t away out of his reach.

“What’s with this page?”

“It’s nothing. Just lyrics...like always.” Keith couldn’t bring himself to look at Shiro as he answered. He could tell just by the tone of his voice that Shiro wasn’t happy.

Shiro knew something was up, but he couldn’t lose his cool or else it wouldn’t end well for either of them. He took in a deep breath, and quickly tried to compose himself before talking to Keith again.

“Is something wrong? I’m not used to seeing this kind of work from you. It’s…”

“It’s what? It’s a mistake alright. I was just...word dumping and put it on the page and didn’t mean to give it to you. It’s my bad alright. Just...ugh, I don’t even know. It’s stupid.”

“What do you mean ‘it’s stupid’?”

“I mean what I said, it’s stupid. So can we just drop it?” Keith tried again to take the page away from Shiro, but once again Shiro put it out of his reach.

“No, I’m not gonna drop it. Not until you tell me what’s up.”

Keith refused to reply, and just continued to sit in silence, sneaking glances up at Shiro for a few seconds.

“You know what, forget this.” Keith quickly got up and made a beeline for the exit, nearly getting through the door before Shiro forced it shut, making Keith be right between Shiro and the exit.

“I told you, I’m not dropping this until you tell me what’s up.”

“It’s seriously nothing. You’re thinking too much about this stupid mess up.”

Shiro was slowly starting to lose his cool, and forced Keith to turn and face him, revealing his

“Why are you being so tight lip about this? I want to try and help you.”

“Why? Because you care? Or because you’re my manager?” Shiro was taken aback to Keith’s comment. He usually only brought up the “manager” title whenever he was joking or not being serious. Was that was this was? Or something else.

“I think you and I both know the answer to that.” Shiro replied. For some reason Keith looked like he was hurt by his answer, but he didn’t seem to show it for too long before lashing out again.

“Gah, I never should have come in here today. It’s just another stupid mistake.”

“Why do you keep talking like that? What mistakes? Why are you talking like this?”

“Do you not pay attention?”

“Huh..?”

“You saw on that news report didn’t you. People really want us to come back. To make another hit or whatever.” Shiro could hear Keith’s voice starting to break up as he spoke. His usual calm and cool demeanor was starting to crumble beneath him.

“Well yeah. Because people like what you guys put out. I mean why else would they-”

“The only reason they’re waiting is because of me!” Keith’s harsh yell practically made Shiro jump from shock. “The reason we’re on a break is because I can’t think of anything new for a song! I’ve tried to come up with new things but it just sounds like recycled garbage that I keep dishing out over and over again. And I’m not the only one who notices it.”

“What’re you talking about?”

“Believe it or not...I can’t always bring what I write to you. Not anymore. I keep telling myself, ‘If you keep relying on Shiro, you’re not going to get anywhere” and I believe that with all my heart. I can’t always come running to you when you have other things you need to focus on. So I start bringing possible lyrics to the others. I even brought some to Lance every once in a while. And you know what they all say to me?”

“...What?”

“Isn’t this just the same as the last song? Everyone said that. And they’re all right. I can’t be original to save my life anymore. So when you were reading over this stuff, I figured you were just thinking the same thing. Then you found that page…”

Shiro looked down at the page he was still somehow holding, that was now all but a crumbled mess.

“Keith…”

“Relax, they’re just rewrites of some songs I was listening to. I mean, I could relate to them more and like I said, I can’t be original to save my life.” At this point, it was clear that Keith was on the verge of tears, acting like everything was just the same old same old, but Shiro knew him too well to know that wasn’t the case.

Without uttering a word, Shiro pull Keith into a hug, making him tense up a bit, but he soon relaxed in Shiro’s arms, burying his face in the crook of Shiro’s neck as the two just stood there in silence. Before long, Keith returned Shiro’s hug, and began to cry on Shiro’s shoulder.

“Keith...You need to learn to not put so much pressure on yourself.” Shiro reassured, slowly starting to rub Keith’s back as he tried to compose himself yet again, but the tears just keep coming out. “You don’t have to put all this extra pressure on yourself just because things are a bit slow right now. It’s not your fault and it’s not something anyone else blames you for. So stop beating yourself over a slump. You’ll get over it.”  
Keith pulled himself away from Shiro’s embrace, much to the other’s dismay, wiping away some stray tears that were still falling down his face, revealing his slightly bloodshot eyes.

“Because I always get over it right?” He joked, letting another tear slip down his face. One which Shiro gladly rubbed away.

“That’s right. So stop thinking you have to come up with things all by yourself. Why do you think I never turn you down whenever you come to me with lyrics?” Keith snuck in a little smile hearing that. “I’m more than just your manager you know. So don’t think you’re ever a bother to me whenever you need it.”

“Yeah...Right…” Keith managed to compose himself enough to manage to look Shiro in the eyes once again.

“C’mon, let’s get out of here and get our minds off this whole...mess.”

“What about the others?”

“We’ll meet up with them later.”

“..Alright.”

With this huge weight taken off their shoulders, they managed to leave in one piece, with Shiro throwing away the lyrics he was holding onto the whole time in the trash on their way out.


End file.
